


Epinephrin

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Epinephrin

**Title:** Epinephrin  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Theme #2 - Food @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

Strawberries and chocolate are cliche, she knows this. But they're cliche for a reason, tried and true and you can never go wrong. They are the staple of any romantic, here let me woo you, grand declaration of. Anything. So.

"I'm so sorry."

"S'ok."

"I had no idea you were allergic to strawberries. No excuse though, is it? I should have known you were allergic to strawberries."

"Not exactly something that comes up, usually."

"You could have died. I could have ki-"

Rose kisses her, sweet, to shut her up. And maybe almost-death by strawberries isn't so bad after all.


End file.
